ialfandomcom-20200215-history
Occidental/Idiot's Delight
ESPERANTO ''Idiot's Delight'' (Usation de Esperanto in film de M.G.M.) Li celebri film-regissor Clarence Brown frottat su manus. Li jures de adaptation cinematografic del famosi comedie "Idiot's Delight"quel havet un success fantastic in omni teatres de U.S.A. (1938/9?), hat esset aquisitet de su companie, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (M.G.M.) e il ja evaluat in su mente li profites gigantesc queles il vat posser realisar per li presentation del nov film. Il ne hat lassat necos al hasard, e li colaboration del su celebri film-stelles Norma Shearer e Clark Gable esset un garantie suficent por securar li interesse del milliones de film-amatores in li tot munde. Ma quo es dunc ti famosi comedie? Nu, it es un satire politic in quel on moca li militarisme e li dictatores. Li action hat esset transportat in alquel land europan de quel on comprensibilmen tacet li nómin. Nam altrimen on vell ne solmen har provocat diplomatic protestes, ma anc riscat li interdition del film, e to es por li productores mem plu grav quam simplic complicationes diplomatic. Durantque si on tace li nómin... un land anonim ne posse protestar, ni interdir. Li astutie esset ingeniosi e senior Brown ne celat su satisfaction. Ma subitmen un idé horribil traversat su cerebre. Quel lingue vell parlar li habitantes de ti land anonim? Nam durantque in America 16 ex 22 states autonom parla li sam lingue, on save que in Europa it existe plu mult lingues quam nationes. Li selection de un ex ili vell dunc automaticmen trahir anc li nómine del land concernet. Frigid suderes invadet li front e li dors de Clarence Brown. Esque li companie vat har experset 100 000 dollars por li jures de adaptation cinematografic sin finalmen posser utilisar tis ci? Pos un serie de noctes de ínsomnie, senior Brown prendet un heróic resolution. "Esque," il dit a se self, "un Americano va perdir li cap pro un tal bagatelle? Lass nos rasonar tranquilmen. Si, secun li fiction, li action eveni in un land anonim, dunc neutral, tande it es logic que anc li lingue del habitantes deve esser neutral." Ma, u trovar ti lingue neutral? "Heureka!" il exclamat pos har profundmen reflectet, "yo ha trovat: it es Esperanto, quel yo va usar por li concernet partes in mi film!" '''It esset un inspiration genial. Strax il convocat sr Joseph Scherer, president del Esperanto-Association de U.S.A. e dit a il: "Desde 10 annus vu persecute me per vor recomendationes usar Esperanto in mi filmes. Vu fat un propaganda tenaci in favore de ti lingue anc che mult "stelles" e mem che Carl Laemmle, li dictator de Hollywood. Nu, yo oferta vos hodie un unic chance: Yo besona un sat grand númer de actores savcent parlar Esperanto. Vu va auxiliar me por selecter ex omni candidates li maxim apt tipes por mi film. Yo ja ha convocat 35 persones queles omni declara saver Esperanto. Vi lor nómines." Sr Scherer regardat li liste. "Curiosi, tre curiosi", il dit a se self, "yo conosse nequem de ti samideanes. E tamen yo es president desde mult annus del Esperanto-club de Los Angeles e mem del National Association por Esperanto in li States Unit e yo imaginat que yo conosse personalmen omni "gesamideanoj" in U.S.A.!" (Ci li letor va dir: "Il exagera! Qualmen li president de un monstru association quam li Esperanto-movement posse conosser personalmen omni milles de su membres...? Un tal memorie ne existe!" Ma li letor oblivia que to eveni in America, u omnicos es possibil.) Dunc, ti 35 persones queles, questionat per telefon ca ili parla Esperanto, respondet afirmativmen, esset convocat in li buró del personal-chef de M.G.M. Por raportar li scenes burlesc queles ingageat ti interview, yo lassa li parol a Sr Scherer: "Li personal-chef salutat les per quelc frases in Esperanto queles il interim hat aprendet: "Bonan matenon. C^u vi parolas Esperanton?" Li chef anc ja savet quo ili vell dever responder. Ma omnes respondet in italian o hispan e talmen ja trahit se. Yo sedet in un angul del buró e posset solman admirar li bluff colossal del actores. Quande li chef presentat me a ili quam president del Esperanto-Association de U.S.A., oor facies changeat colore. Vi un ocasion u hasardli li bluff ne successat. Solmen du cantidates posset responder a un del questiones contenent un parol purmen esperantistid: "KIE (= Occ. "u") vi lernis Esperanton?" ma mem ili ne usat corectmen li acusative. Quo far? Ex li númer del bluffantes yo prendet un decene in mi contore e dat les quelc lineas a leer: Mi diras al vi (Yo di vos) Kiam la milito venos (quande li guerre va venir) Ni restos ekster g^i. (noi va restar extra it.) Aliaj batalu inter se (Altres mey combatter se) g^is la morto; (til li morte;) Estos des pli bone por ni. (to va esser tam plu bon por nos.) Pos explication, ili successivmen leet li sam lineas du o tri vezes. Poy, un pos li altri, ili leet li duesim, triesim, quaresim linea. Yo notat li facilitá de pronunciation che chascun candidat. Samtémporli yo examinat li aptitá del voce e fisionomie por li roles concernet. Poy yo petit que ili mey chascun in su torn, monstrar quam bon ili remorat li lineas queles ili just audit 20-30 vezes. Solmen quar memorat bon. Altres intermixtet omnicos. Anc to yo notat. Tri o quar esset 80-90% perfect in omni tests. Ancor altres pronunciat bon, ma absolutmen ne posset memorar li simplic paroles." Li resultates final ne interessa nos. On va criar que to es un complet fiasco. To es un erra. Clarence Brown besonat un lingue íncomprensibil, pro li motives ja exposit in supra. Nu, li experiment monstrat que Esperanto satisfá ti condition in maniere ínsuperabil. Li scope dunc es atinget e noi va posser delectar now, audiente por li unesim vez li bellsonant lingue de Zamenhof in un film american. Ma anc Sr Scherer es satisfat. Li grand nova esset trumpetat in li maxim important Esperanto-gazettes con invitation a omni "gesamideanoj" misser lettres de gratulation a regissor Brown quel postulatI Esperanto. Ti-ci promesset responder a omni lettres per un amabil lettre tutmen personal. Hum... Ma mult plu interessant quam li factes self es li reaction del Esperantistes a ti nova. Comprensibilmen li parole oficial es: criar victorie. Ma li joya es fortmen diminuet per li sentiment que on ha recivet un don del Dánaos (un cavall Troyan). It es precipue li titul del film quel gena terribilmen li Esperantistes. "Esque li ínamícos de Esperanto ne va posser dir: ples vider, idiotes parla Esperanto in un film?" E sr Scherer ha recivet centenes de lettres in queles on questiona le pri li signification de ti titul. Il explica se pri ti punctu in nró 1008 de "Heraldo de Esperanto". Ma ti explication es strictmen confidential e solmen tre expert Esperantistes mey provar traducter su informationes in jurnales national. E li gazettes esperantistic mey ne copiar li articul, sin adjunter un apt advertiment, in Esperanto! Tamen li articul de sr Scherer trahi su propri timores e un mal celat anxiositá. Il explica que il prefere li parol "idiot" in li form adjectivic e proposi traducter li titul per "idiotic amusament de guerre". In landes u un tal titul vell possibilmen genar li chefes del armé, li proprietarios del cínemas va probabilmen prefer ne mentionar li parol "guerre" in li titul. In ti casu li titul mey simplicmen esser "idiotic amusament". Talmen, di sr Scherer, on evita que li publica have li impression que it acte se pri un film in quel idiotes parla Esperanto. Sr Scherer es un humorist. Al publica it posse esser completmen egal, qualmen li Esperantistes traducte li titul del film. Nam ili va vider li film sub li nómin quel apari - in lingue national - sur li afiches e in li jurnales. E ti nómin va esser fixat ne secun li preferentie del Esperanto-gruppes local, ma secun li besones del propaganda. E si it plese al concernet distributores nominar li film: "Plaisirs (o "amusements") d'idiot"e "Belustigungen (o "Zeitvertreib") eines Idioten" -- quo li Esperantistes posse far? E omni mesuras de prudentie ya nequande va posser far desaparir li factes palpabil queles resulta ex li action self: que li land, u furia li idiotes aludet in li titul, es un land u on parla Esperanto. A ti impression li nómin Esperanto resta fatalmen associat e it es probabil que li Esperantistes self comprende to tre bon. Que ili malgré to senti se obligat far propaganda por li film che li masses, atesta un abnegation vermen superhoman. Noi ne es perfid ni venjaci, ma it plese nos constatar que li ínmediat comprensibilitá de Occidental/Interlingue ha eliminat ti lingue in antey ex un concurrentie, in quel li victorie de Esperanto va probabilmen transformar se in un public catastrofe. Esque it ne tamen existe alquicos quam un justicie providential? Scorpion Cos. B., junio 1939, pp 33-36